


Spilled coffee

by Aeris444



Series: The new accountant [4]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, M/M, Modern Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-10-03 02:40:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17275559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeris444/pseuds/Aeris444
Summary: Percival went to the break room, in need of a strong coffee to start the day after an agitated night, full of dreams he didn’t want to remember at the moment.





	Spilled coffee

**Author's Note:**

> Not betaread.

Percival went to the break room, in need of a strong coffee to start the day after an agitated night, full of dreams he didn’t want to remember at the moment.

  


Though, destiny seemed to have another idea in store for him as the object of said dreams was in front of the coffee machine. He was waiting for his beverage to get ready.

  


Percival hesitated for a second, not sure he could face Merlin after the dreams he had about him the night before. But clearly, he couldn’t avoid his colleague forever.

  


Percival came closer to say hello just as Merlin took his coffee and turned.

  


“Hi, Merl…”

  


“Wow!”

  


***

  


“Are you sure you’re not burnt?” Merlin asked for the umpteenth time as he kept wiping Percival’s coffee covered shirt.

  


“Yes, I’m sure. It’s nothing really.”

  


“But your shirt is ruined.”

  


“It’s just a shirt Merlin…”

  


“I’m so clumsy.”, Merlin whined.

  


Percival couldn’t help but gently take Merlin’s hand in his. He was irresistible with that cute pout on his face.

  


“It’s not your fault.”

  


Merlin blushed.

  


“Merlin, like your morning coffee ended on my shirt, can I buy you another one after work?”

  


Percival wasn’t sure his invitation was very smooth but the opportunity was too perfect to let it pass.

  


“I...I’d love that,” Merlin answered with a blinding smile.

  


***

  


That day ended not being very productive in the IT unit nor in the accounts department.


End file.
